


heroic

by byzinha



Series: Mileven Week 2016 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: or the one where at least the intention was good.also filed under "Mike Wheeler doesn't know how to punch"





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Stranger Things is not mine at all.**  
>  Beta'd by Jenna (littlecajunlady - go bug her to write her Jancy fic)
> 
> DAY 4: Mike protects El
> 
> This is really short, I'm sorry.

_remember that time Mike had to have boxing lessons with_ Will _?_

At least one week with the hand immobilized. That was the final result for Mike. For Will, just some ice.

"I've been dying to beat the crap out of Troy for a long time," Will was saying excitedly. He tapped Mike's shoulder twice. "Thanks for starting, man."

"Yeah…" Mike said checking his hand. Doctor said he almost broke his thumb, and now only half of his fingers were visible through the gauze. "Any time."

The boys kept teasing him about how he should learn how to punch properly and how _Will_ (small, skinny Will!) was a better fighter than him, but all sound was muffled when El's fingers touched his with delicacy.

Mike looked up at her and she was smiling at him, brown eyes warm and caring. Her hair was almost down her chin now, she liked to keep it from her face using a ribbon and this time it was blue.

"You know I could just break his arm again, don't you?" she said with that soft voice of hers, simply as if she wasn't the incredible killing machine she was. Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "But I was done with him talking shit about you."

El sighed. Later, Will would tease her about being able to "see the hearts coming out of her" even thought that'd make no sense to the girl. Mike curled his fingers on hers, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"My hero," El said. He blushed a bit and smiled as he looked at her.

"Not even close," Mike said. "But I'm getting there."


End file.
